Tawananku
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Seperti yang dialaminya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya disini. Melayani pria yang dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh para pelayan yang ada disini. Hampir setiap malam selama sebelas tahun ini. Hal ini menjadi rutinitasnya dan entah kenapa ia sudah terbiasa. Namun rasa sakit itu tetap saja ada ketika dia melakukannya. (SasuNaru)


Naruto masih berumur 5 tahun waktu itu. Ia lahir tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Ia dibesarkan di kawasan kumuh, bersama para gelandangan yang berbaik hati padanya.

Ia bermain dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya di tempat pembuangan yang tidak pernah dilirik oleh petinggi petinggi negara yang hobi korupsi.

Naruto kecil cukup bahagia disana. Meski ia harus kotor-kotoran setiap hari. Ia tetap menikmati masa-masa ia bermain. Teman-teman seumurannya pun cukup banyak disana. Dan merekalah yang tiap hari mengajak Naruto bermain di tumpukan sampah.

"Nalutooo! Awaaas. Cacoli dibelakang kamu!" teriak seorang bocah perempuan yang biasa dipanggil Ten-ten oleh Naruto.

Mendengar peringatan dari temannya membuat Naruto lantas mengambil langkah seribu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ia kemudian mendengar tawa cekikikan dari Ten-ten dan decakan kesal dari bocah yang Naruto lihat membawa kulit pisang.

"Ten-ten kau itu embel!" protes bocah berambut merah sambil melempar kulit pisang ditangannya ke Ten-ten.

Ten-ten menepis kulit pisang yang meluncur hampir mengenai mukanya dan tak berhenti cekikikan.

"Hei Cacoli! Kau tidak boleh menyakiti pelempuan!" hardik Naruto lalu memelototi temannya itu.

Bocah yang dipanggil Cacoli itu memeletkan lidahnya pada Naruto.

"Katakan itu kalau kau sudah bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar!" ejek bocah bernama asli Sasori.

"Dasal eek-nya anjing!" umpat Naruto lalu mengejar Sasori.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Bahkan beberapa anak yang melihat 2 bocah itu tergerak nalurinya untuk ikut mengejar Sasori meski mereka tak tahu apa tujuannya.

Sasori yang menjadi objek lari marathon itu mendadak panik. Ia tak mengerti kenapa anak-anak yang ada di pemukiman ini begitu senang sekali melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran yang menurutnya tak ada manfaatnya. Dengan wajah kesal, Sasori segera memutar otak, memikirkan cara agar ia tak dilempar ke gunung sampah jika ia nanti tertangkap.

Ide pun melintas di otaknya. Dengan semangat ia menambah kecepatan larinya. Tak mengindahkan seruan dari bocah-bocah naif yang juga menambah kecepatan larinya.

Sasori mengurangi kecepatan larinya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu benar-benar berhenti. Sedangkan anak-anak yang mengejarnya, tak mengetahui siasat busuk Sasori dan tetap berlari kencang. Sasori tersenyum lalu berbalik lari ke arah yang berlawanan. Tujuannya saat ini adalah bersembunyi. Setidaknya ia akan bersembunyi di balik gubuk-gubuk milik warga pemukiman ini sampai waktu bermain habis.

Bukankah itu ide cemerlang?

Namun sepertinya ia harus menyimpan ide itu untuk suatu hari, ketika dilihatnya kini Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

"O-ow..." lirih Sasori.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"AKU DAPAAAT!" teriak Naruto, mengundang teman-temannya untuk melakukan eksekusi pada bocah berambut merah ini.

"TIDAAAAK!" Sasori melolong.

Namun lolongannya itu tak bisa membuatnya selamat dari amukan bocah yang tidak pernah Sasori ketahui telah menaruh dendam apa padanya.

.

.

.

Itulah sedikitnya beberapa kejadian yang sering terjadi pada anak-anak kecil di pemukiman kumuh biasa saja memang. Namun sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan secuil kebahagiaan di tempat yang tidak bisa dikatakan layak itu.

Hingga suatu malam. Dimana Naruto yang biasanya tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba saja kesulitan untuk tidur. Ia resah beberapa hari ini, lantaran satu per satu temannya menghilang entah kemana. Para orang dewasa, meski terlihat sedih tapi mereka tidak berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan anak yang menghilang itu. Bahkan mereka cenderung mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ada beberapa teman Naruto yang menanyakan keberadaan salah satu anak yang menghilang itu.

Karena ia yang memang tidak begitu pintar ini juga akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi. Namun untuk saat ini ia begitu penasaran saat tadi pagi ia tak menemukan Ten-ten dimana-mana. Dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa Ten-ten juga menghilang, sama seperti yang terjadi pada teman-temannya yang hilang duluan.

Karena di pagi hari Naruto tak pernah menemukan kejanggalan. Ia pun mencoba untuk menyelidiki entah apa di malam hari.

Ia malam ini membulatkan tekad untuk mencari tahu perkara apa yang terjadi sehingga Ten-ten dan yang lainnya menghilang.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Naruto keluar dari rumah kardusnya. Berusaha meminimalkan suara agar orang dewasa yang tidur di bawah atap yang sama dengannya tidak terbangun.

Ia keluar dari rumah kardusnya dengan sukses. Mengendap-endap keluar dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya penasaran selama sepekan ini.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang bersih dari sampah. Ia juga melirik sana sini. Tak ingin ia diketahui oleh siapapun.

Namun kelihatannya ia terlalu lalai, saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan dan mulutnya tertutup rapat oleh sebuah tangan yang besar.

Naruto terdiam kaku. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun otaknya begitu bebal, bahkan disaat ia sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Ia bahkan tak melakukan perlawanan apapun pada orang yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini.

Ia terus digendong hingga ia sampai di jalan yang tidak ia kenali. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya kini telah bebas, berpijak di tanah yang terasa kasar di kakinya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya seorang pria yang tadi menggendong Naruto, menatap si pirang dengan takjub.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti harus takut untuk apa.

"Oke. Siapa namamu?" tanya pria tersebut, berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si pirang.

"Naluto," jawab Naruto.

Pria itu tersenyum misterius.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersamaku," kata pria itu, membuat Naruto berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu, lengkap dengan matanya yang juga hitam.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temanku."

Pria itu terkikik.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang teman-temanmu akan hidup bahagia. Mereka akan bersekolah, punya mainan, dan tentu saja makan makanan yang enak," jelas si pria.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa kalau orang ini sok tahu.

"Percayalah padaku. Kalau kau ikut denganku. Kau juga akan mendapatkan apa yang di dapatkan teman-temanmu," pria itu mulai membujuk si pirang.

Naruto nampak berfikir.

"Aku tidak mau... Aku ingin beltemu teman-temanku," Naruto masih menolak.

Pria itu menggeram. Beginilah jadinya jika berhadapan dengan bocah gembel yang tidak mengerti kenikmatan dunia. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia akan membuat bocah ini mengikutinya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu disana," dusta si pria itu pada akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum, matanya berbinar-binar saat ini.

Tanpa tahu bahwa masalah besar sudah menunggu. Ia pun segera menyambut uluran tangan si pria menuju mobil yang terparkir manis, tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

.

 **Tawananku**

 **a fanfic from Akira Veronica Lia** **nis**

.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yang ia tahu sejauh ini adalah, dia harus mau melakukan apapun yang diperintah oleh pria yang sudah membawanya ini. Demi bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya hanyalah karangan si pria belaka.

Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Menungging diatas ranjang dengan rantai yang membelenggu lehernya.

Tubuhnya yang polos dipenuhi luka lebam dan kissmark. Nampak tak pantas dilihat dari tubuh seorang anak kecil.

Naruto bahkan tak bisa menangis mengingat benda yang bergetar di duburnya akan bergetar sangat menyakitkan jika si pria melihat tangisannya.

Dan hal ini terjadi sudah sekian kalinya.

Hampir setiap malam.

Dan Naruto kecil tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia hanya di beri perintah oleh pria yang bernama Sasuke ini. Dan semua perintahnya selalu menyakitinya.

Seperti ketika Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur telentang dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. Naruto tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolaknya. Ia menurut. Dan saat benda di duburnya di ambil, ia harus bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh—yang entah apa namanya—sembari menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk memanggil namanya.

Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa benda yang berfungsi untuk kencing milik Sasuke lebih besar dari miliknya. Dan tak begitu mengerti kenapa benda besar itu selalu menusuk duburnya yang kecil.

Naruto tak mengerti dan tetap saja tak mengerti.

Banyak sekali yang tidak ia mengerti. Seperti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam perutnya ketika benda besar milik Sasuke keluar masuk dengan cepat di dalam duburnya.

Dan saat ia pingsan setelah melakukan ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tetap tak mengerti.

Naruto kecil pun lambat laun sadar, jika pria ini membohonginya tentang janji akan mempertemukannya dengan temannya. Tapi ia terlambat. Ia sudah di dalam cengkeraman pria ini. Ia tak bisa kemana-mana dan tetap disana entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

 _11 tahun kemudian_

Suatu keajaiban memang, mengetahui Naruto masih bertahan hidup. Meski selama 11 tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar itu. Tanpa mengetahui sedikitpun tempat lain dan hanya tahu jika ia tinggal di dalam rumah yang besar—kira-kira itulah yang dikatakan oleh pelayan pelayan yang setiap hari membersihkan kamarnya dan sesekali membantu Naruto membersihkan diri.

Seperti yang dialaminya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya disini. Melayani pria yang dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh para pelayan yang ada disini. Hampir setiap malam selama sebelas tahun ini. Hal ini menjadi rutinitasnya dan entah kenapa ia sudah terbiasa. Namun rasa sakit itu tetap saja ada ketika dia melakukannya.

Namun selama sebulan ini terasa ada yang berbeda. Setiap malam, pria itu lebih sering menghabiskan lebih banyak malam dari biasanya. Setiap malam. Dan itu terjadi dari pukul 7 malam sampai ia tertidur pukul 2. Terlebih pria itu selalu ada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun. Tak seperti dulu, seperti saat ia terbangun sendirian. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot-repot berpikir bahwa si pria begitu baik padanya sebulan belakangan ini.

Dan malam ini. Ketika ia datang dengan kemejanya yang kusut. Dan rambut acak-acakan disertai raut wajah muram yang melapisi kepalanya.

Sasuke begitu buruk keadaannya. Namun tak mengurangi ketampanan yang—entah sejak kapan—diakuinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kali ini. Melempar tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik sosok di sampingnya.

"Kau tidurlah."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perintah Sasuke. Ia memandangi Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku lelah hari ini."

Dan setelah itu, Naruto hanya mendengar suara ranjang yang berderit. Sasuke tertidur, membelakanginya.

Naruto—meski bodoh—merasa Sasuke aneh kali ini. Selelah-lelahnya Sasuke, ia tak pernah membiarkan Naruto tidur begitu saja. Naruto hafal betul tentang hal itu.

Dikarenakan rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan resikonya asalkan rasa penasarannya menghilang.

Naruto beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Mencoba untuk duduk dan memandang Sasuke dari dekat. Ia memanggil nama Sasuke dan langsung di respon oleh Sasuke yang dikira Naruto sudah tertidur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, menatap tepat pada mata Naruto.

"K-kau... Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, gugup.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Menumpu kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menepuk bantal di sampingnya, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk tidur disana. Dan Naruto menuruti Sasuke. Ia segera berbaring. Menatap Sasuke dengan takut.

"Kita tidak akan selamanya seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau masih punya kehidupan yang panjang. Aku akan melepasmu..." kata Sasuke seraya mengusap rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Memelototi Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, menuntut.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan dengusan geli.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau aku dilepas?"

"Kau bebas."

"Untuk apa bebas?"

Sasuke menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia tahu betul jika pemuda ini masih bodoh.

"Apa maumu?" desis Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tahu kau itu selalu berbohong," tuding Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ia semakin pusing saja dengan pembicaraan yang entah kemana arahnya ini.

"Naruto... Aku terkena _Aids_ ," aku Sasuke, sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa selain jujur.

"Apa itu _Aids_?" tanya Naruto, mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang memungut anak idiot ini. Dia begitu tertarik dahulu dengan bocah ini karena wajahnya yang begitu manis dan polos. Mengundang pria _pedophil_ seperti Sasuke untuk mencicipi bocah yang sudah remaja ini. Ya. Sasuke memiliki kelainan dari dulu. Ia adalah seorang _pedophilia_ yang hobi menculik anak-anak kecil untuk kepuasan seksual. Namun semenjak ia menemukan Naruto dan menidurinya setiap malam, kelainannya itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Sasuke senang dengan perubahan itu. Namun itu hanya sementara. Ketika ia yang tiba-tiba sangat prima dalam keadaan apapun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lemah. Karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang mulai menurun, ia pun memeriksa keadaannya pada dokter pribadinya. Dan hasilnya... seperti yang ia utarakan pada Naruto.

"Intinya, aku terserang penyakit yang berbahaya. Dan itu bisa menyebabkan kematian," jelas Sasuke singkat dan jelas agar bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, terkejut dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Jadi... kau... mati?"

Sasuke terdiam, malah menikmati ekspresi wajah Naruto yang nampak khawatir.

"Tidak secepat itu," tukas Sasuke.

Naruto—entah untuk apa—langsung memeluk Sasuke. Membuat pria berumur hampir setengah abad itu terkejut.

"Jangan mati..."

"Jangan mati..."

"Jangan mati Sasuke..."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya teman lagi kalau kau mati..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mati kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melakukan apapun padamu malam ini," kata Sasuke, kumat.

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum jumawa. Melupakan penyakitnya yang dapat menular.

 **TBC atau END?**

 **Pilih yang mana hayooo?**

 **Hahaha.**

 **Satu lagi ff gaje dari author stress yang lg stres"nya mikirin masalah...**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
